Please Do Not Use the Elevator
by arysa13
Summary: Clarke gets trapped in an elevator with her hot neighbour Bellamy and she thinks he can't speak English.


**A/N: I didn't proofread this also SORRY if it's unrealistic. (not really sorry).**

* * *

Clarke was already running late when she left her apartment that morning. She wasn't normally late for class but somehow she'd forgotten to put her phone on the charger and her alarm hadn't gone off. By the time she woke up she figured she was already late so she may as well stay and charge it at least a little. It was only a dumb lecture that she never paid any attention in anyway.

She eventually hurried out the door and ran to the closing elevator doors.

"Hold the door!" she called. The doors sprung open again and Clarke stepped in to see her hot neighbor who couldn't speak any English. She figured he must have seen her running. "Thanks," she smiled. He could probably understand that much. He nodded in return and went back to tapping on his phone.

Clarke watched him out of the corner of her eye. Clarke had only had a couple of interactions with him since he moved into the building two weeks ago. One time she went to greet him and welcome him to the building but she could hear him yelling on the phone in another language so she quickly ran back to her own apartment, and another time she had accidentally been given his mail and when she went over to give it to him he just nodded and slammed the door. She'd tried to avoid him after that.

She'd talked about him with another neighbor, an old lady who lived downstairs, and the woman had told her that the new guy's name was Bellamy Blake and had moved there from Greece or something (Mrs. Ronald couldn't quite remember) and didn't speak a stitch of English, and Clarke figured that explained a lot.

Despite her limited interactions with the man Clarke had not failed to notice how good looking he was. Tan skin, dark curly hair and somehow Clarke could just tell he had a great body though she'd never seen it. Although she _had_ spent quite a bit of time _thinking_ about seeing it. And doing other stuff to it.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy again. He couldn't speak English but maybe he could read minds. He was still engrossed in his phone, much to Clarke's relief. _Mind reading,_ Clarke chuckled to herself. She was such a loser.

At that moment she felt a jolt and the elevator stopped. At first she thought they'd arrived at their destination but when the doors didn't open she began to worry.

"Shit," she swore. She turned to Bellamy but he was already calling someone on his phone. He started speaking in Greek or Italian or whatever it was he spoke, Clarke couldn't tell. She sighed. He was going to be no help. She tried pressing the emergency button but nothing happened. She then had a dawning realization as she stared at a notice on the wall of the elevator.

 **Please do not use the elevator between 10am-12am on Monday May 11** **th** **. Maintenance being done.**

Clarke groaned. She hadn't taken any notice of the poster before because she was normally well out of the house by ten. And obviously Bellamy hadn't understood the notice because he didn't speak English. Someone should have reminded them, honestly. And why didn't anyone check that there was no one in the elevator before they started this so-called maintenance? Everything in this apartment building was always done so unprofessionally. Maybe that's why it was so cheap.

Clarke decided to take a leaf out of Bellamy's book and call someone. She dialed Raven, since she was supposed to be meeting her friend after her lecture, and she didn't know how long she'd be stuck in the elevator. Presumably until 12.

"Raven, bad news," Clarke said when Raven answered. "I'm stuck in an elevator. Probably until twelve."

"What? How did this happen?" Raven asked, her voice faint.

"Maintenance," Clarke muttered. "Hold on, it's really hard to hear you, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Well, look on the bright side," Raven pointed out, her voice filling the elevator. "Now you don't have to go to that lecture you hate."

"True," Clarke laughed. "Also, I'm stuck in the elevator with my hot neighbor," she grinned.

"Can't he hear you?" Raven questioned.

"Relax, he can't speak English. He doesn't know what I'm saying." Clarke glanced at him again. He was no longer talking on the phone but it looked like he was texting someone interesting as she could see him smirking to himself.

"Oh, _that_ neighbor," Raven remembered. "You told me about him."

"Yeah. God, he's so hot," Clarke said to Raven. "It should be illegal to be so attractive."

"So you've told me. I really need to see this guy," Raven mused.

"How do you think he would react if I just grabbed him and kissed him right now?" Clarke wondered.

"He'd probably be surprised, considering you've never spoken," Raven laughed.

"Elevator sex would be hot, don't you think?" Clarke continued, barely listening to Raven.

"I don't know, I've never done it," Raven replied, still amused with the direction of Clarke's conversation.

"Huh. Well, I could do it right now. It's just the two of us in this elevator for two hours. The security cameras probably don't work, knowing the shitty management of this place," Clarke said thoughtfully. "I could suck his cock in this elevator and no one would ever know." She was only half joking. The other half of her (probably the half below her waist) desperately wanted to fuck his brains out in the elevator. She pressed her legs together tightly, trying to ignore the arousal she was feeling just from thinking about it.

"Clarke. You're mad," Raven chuckled. "How are you going to ask him? Just get down on your knees and point to his crotch?"

"I bet it's really big," Clarke ignored Raven.

"What is?" Raven asked in confusion.

"His cock, duh," Clarke replied.

"Oh my god," Raven groaned.

"What? We always talk about this stuff," Clarke said. It was true that she and Raven always shared sex stuff, usually to the point of too much information, and Clarke didn't know why Raven was being such a prude.

"Yeah, but he's _standing right next to you_ ," Raven pointed out.

"I already told you, he doesn't speak English!" Clarke said in exasperation.

"Fine, go on," Raven sighed. "Tell me about how you want to live out all your masturbatory fantasies."

"It sounds gross when you put it like that," Clarke screwed up her nose.

"You're the one who said you wanted him to speak Spanish between your legs," Raven reminded her. Clarke remembered the last time she'd talked to Raven about Bellamy. She was sure she'd said even more explicit things than that.

"Ha. I don't even know if he speaks Spanish," Clarke replied.

"Face it, you don't care what language he speaks, as long as he knows how to use that tongue while he's down there," Raven cackled.

"Or his hands, either way." Clarke grinned. "He has really nice hands." She glanced at Bellamy again but he was looking away. "Too bad it's never going to happen. Even if he could speak English, I'm way too much of a coward to ask him out or tell him about the huge crush I have on him," she sighed.

"Aww," Raven said sympathetically. "I wish I could help but I've gotta go. Good luck. Call me when you get out and we'll meet up." Raven ended the call. Clarke put her phone away and looked up to see Bellamy smirking at her. Why was he doing that? Did she have something on her face?

"For the record," he said, obviously enjoying the look of shock that appeared on Clarke's face. "I can speak Spanish. I speak four languages."

Clarke felt her face grow hot and she knew it was bright red as the realization dawned on her that he'd understood _everything_ she said. And everything Raven said.

"Oh my god," she stammered, completely mortified. She couldn't remember being more embarrassed in her life, and now she had to spend over an hour in the elevator with him. And there wasn't any way out of it, she knew. He'd heard the whole conversation. She couldn't say 'we were just kidding, haha,' or 'we were talking about someone else'.

"I'm so sorry," she said instead, because she couldn't think of anything else. "Mrs. Ronald said you didn't speak English."

"No need to be sorry. It was very entertaining," Bellamy grinned. Entertaining? Clarke was almost mad at his patronizing tone. Here she was, totally humiliated after basically recounting her sexual fantasies in front of the _object_ of her sexual fantasies, and he was _laughing_ at her? Any decent person would have been embarrassed or angry, but no, this guy was _amused._

"Well, there's no need to be so rude about it," Clarke sniffed, forgetting her embarrassment for a second.

"I hardly think I'm the rude one," Bellamy retorted, still smirking. "By the way, I think it's cute that you have a crush on me," he snickered. Clarke's face had probably never been redder and she wished she could melt into the wall she was standing against.

"Oh my god," Clarke groaned. "Let's just stop talking."

"Good idea," Bellamy agreed. His smile disappeared as he stepped towards her. Clarke barely had time to register what was going on before he was pressing up against her, his mouth closing over her own. His tongue grazed her lips before slipping into her mouth while his arms pulled her closer to him. She gripped him tightly, kissing him back without hesitation. She could hardly believe this was actually happening. A moan filled the room and it took Clarke a second to realise it was _him_ moaning and not her, and she wondered if he could possibly want her as much as she wanted him.

Clarke could feel the heat rising between her legs as he kissed her, and his hand began to wander underneath her skirt, so slowly Clarke thought she might die with anticipation. But then she had a horrible thought and her eyes snapped open.

"Wait!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked in concern, pulling away. It wasn't that Clarke _wanted_ him to stop, she very much wanted to continue… it was just that…

"I… I don't think I'm wearing nice underwear," she muttered, her face the colour of a beetroot. Bellamy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Does it really matter? You aren't going to be wearing it long," he smirked. Clarke pursed her lips.

"Cocky, aren't we?" she said haughtily.

"I think I have every right to be considering you just spent ten minutes on the phone telling your friend how much you want to have sex with me," he grinned.

"God, you're annoying," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Clarke?" Bellamy practically whispered, his smug demeanor evaporating all of a sudden.

"Oh good, you know my name," Clarke said, a little relieved.

"I have a confession," Bellamy continued. Clarke looked at him interestedly. "I kind of have a crush on you too," he admitted. "And I've thought about you naked quite a lot," he grinned.

"Oh good," Clarke said faintly.

"So," Bellamy said huskily, closing the gap between them again. He was staring at her so intensely that Clarke could practically drown in his eyes. He toyed with the bottom of her top, his fingers grazing her stomach ever so slightly. Clarke shivered, waiting for him to do something already. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"God, shut up already," Clarke groaned, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to hers. Bellamy's hands immediately found their way up her top and to her breasts, and they broke apart for a second so she could remove it completely. Then Bellamy was sucking at her neck and unclipping her bra at the same time and Clarke clutched at his back, her veins pulsing with desire. She could feel the wetness that had pooled between her legs and she knew if he didn't touch her there soon she was going to have to do it herself.

Bellamy tossed her bra aside and let his hands travel down her back to grip her ass while his teeth grazed her hardened nipple, sending shockwaves straight to her already throbbing pussy. Clarke hooked her arms around Bellamy's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to stagger slightly and crush her against the wall of the elevator, but he managed to keep his hands on her ass and his mouth on her nipple.

Clarke could feel his stiff cock pressing into her, right where she wanted it. She writhed against him, trying to finally get some friction as she panted heavily.

"Oh my god, Clarke," Bellamy groaned into her neck, "you're going to make me come."

"I need you," Clarke moaned breathlessly, dropping a hand between them to undo his pants. Bellamy grabbed her hand and gave a chuckle.

"Be patient," he whispered, touching his nose to hers before giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Now, what would you prefer to experience first, my expert tongue or my expert fingers?" he smirked. Clarke could hardly believe that he was _still_ teasing her about the things she'd said and she thought maybe she would just forget the whole thing except for the fact that she was stuck in an elevator with him and she was half naked and entirely sexually frustrated.

"Fingers," she answered instead, and if her voice sounded a little strangled, who could blame her?

Bellamy seemed pleased with this decision, and he gently lowered Clarke to the ground, much to her chagrin. She didn't have too much time to be annoyed about it though as a second later Bellamy's hand roamed up her thigh, hiking her skirt up and pushing aside her panties (which weren't as bad as she'd feared) to feel her wet slit. She couldn't stifle a moan at his touch, his fingers sliding ever so slightly into her slick folds, the pulsing sensation intensifying as continued to kiss her and probe his fingers into her at the same time.

Bellamy thumbed at her clit and her breathing grew more labored as she clung onto him, rocking against him as her orgasm built inside her.

"God, Bellamy, I want to come," Clarke cried desperately, causing Bellamy to finally insert a finger, and then another, deep inside her. He thrust his fingers urgently and Clarke continued to writhe and moan in pleasure, his name escaping her lips as he finally brought her over the edge.

"Why are you still wearing so many clothes?" Clarke panted as she came down from her orgasm. Bellamy chuckled as she began removing his shirt, throwing to the floor with her own. It was kind of unfair that she was half naked while he was still totally dressed. But then, she supposed, it was probably unfair that she'd already come once and he still had a raging boner that had yet to see any action.

Clarke dropped to her knees and started fiddling with his belt buckle, trying to remove his pants, desire pulsing through her. She didn't think she'd ever wanted something so badly.

"Whoa, Clarke," Bellamy said, stopping her. She looked up at him in confusion. "I'm not done with you yet," he grinned wickedly, his velvet voice dripping over her, sending shivers down her spine.

"At least let me see it," she pouted. It was the least he could do, seeing as she'd been thinking about his cock since she stepped into the elevator.

"Alright," Bellamy conceded. He slipped off his shoes and socks and finished the job Clarke had started, unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. Clarke could see the shape of his cock jutting through his boxers as she sat on her knees, feeling like an impatient school kid waiting for a birthday present. Her pussy was throbbing again in anticipation as Bellamy finally removed his boxers and freed his erection.

"I knew it," Clarke breathed, shuffling forward. "I knew it would be big." She couldn't stop herself from poking her tongue out and licking the glistening precum from the bulging head. The gasp she got from him was music to her ears.

"Clarke," Bellamy said, his voice strained as Clarke swirled her tongue gently around the head of his cock. "I thought we agreed you were just going to look first." Bellamy's breathing was heavy and uneven and Clarke knew he was doing his best not to moan. His best wasn't good enough, a low moan escaping his lips as she suckled on the tip. She pulled back, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you telling me you don't want this?" she asked innocently, knowing full well it was exactly what he wanted.

"No…" Bellamy choked out.

"So you do want this?" Clarke asked slowly.

"I… don't know…" Bellamy stammered. "Fuck, I can't think straight with you down on your knees like that," he growled.

"Tell me you want me to suck your cock," Clarke commanded, her voice low and seductive.

"I want you to suck my cock," Bellamy blurted. "Please." Clarke smirked before wrapping her hand around his huge length and taking his head into her mouth. He whimpered as she sucked, while her hand stroked him delicately. His cock was way too big to fit into her mouth entirely, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Bellamy gave a strangled moan as Clarke deep-throated him, taking him as far into her mouth as she could before she choked.

"Oh my god, that's so hot," Bellamy groaned. Clarke was working faster now, her head bobbing up and down over his cock, while her hands massaged his balls and stroked his length.

"Don't stop," Bellamy moaned. "Fuck…Clarke… I'm gonna… come." The words were barely past his lips before he was shooting his load into her mouth. Clarke swallowed his come greedily, smacking her lips like she'd just enjoyed a delicious meal.

Bellamy pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. He then tugged on her skirt and let it fall to the floor, before doing the same with her underwear.

"That's better," he declared, once she was as naked as he was. "Now it's my turn." He picked her up then, surprising her, before laying her down on the cool floor of the elevator. His lips skidded over her stomach and belly button sending a jolt right between her legs. His lips trailed down her belly, stopping just above her slit, making her tense up in anticipation. She spread her legs wide, anxious to feel his tongue inside her. She was positively dripping by this stage, so wet it was almost embarrassing.

Bellamy skipped over the place where she most wanted to feel his touch in order to kiss her was growing more and more frustrated the longer he took, despite having come once already.

"Bellamyyy," she whined as he sucked at her thigh in way that she was sure would leave a mark.

"Okay," he replied, positioning his head between her legs to run his tongue along her slit, her juices gathering in his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned, "you taste so good." Clarke shoved her hands into his hair and practically slammed his head back down. Why did he have to talk so much?

Bellamy chuckled as he resumed his ministrations, sucking on her clit gently, making Clarke moan in pleasure. His expert tongue delved deep inside her and Clarke thrust against his face involuntarily, hardly in control of her own body anymore. Inhumane sounds came from her mouth as Bellamy licked at sucked at her pussy and clit, and she shook with desire. She was vaguely aware that she was being eaten out on the floor of an elevator and the thought only fuelled her libido.

She practically shrieked as her second orgasm washed over her, her toes curling and her fingers pulling Bellamy's hair so hard he feared she might rip it out. Bellamy wasted no time letting her recover from her orgasm before flipping her over and placing her on her hands and knees. He spattered brief kisses down her back before positioning his huge cock at her entrance, the tip grazing her glistening wet folds.

Clarke squirmed, trying to wiggle back onto his length but he held her steady and she let out of whine of frustration. All this pausing and teasing was driving her _crazy_ and she wanted his cock inside her _now._ She felt she deserved that much.

"Condom?" he asked quickly.

"I'm on the pill," Clarke replied hastily. _Now let's get this show on the road._ But Bellamy was still hesitating. "For fuck's sake Bellamy are you going to fuck me or what?" she snapped. She'd barely finished her sentence before he slammed into her so hard her arms nearly buckled under her. His cock spread her so wide she felt she could break and as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in again she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Bellamy's cock was unrelenting as he pounded into her, making her breasts jiggle uncontrollably. Clarke didn't think she'd ever been fucked so hard in her life.

"God," she moaned.

"You can call me Bellamy," Bellamy panted and Clarke barely had time to think _what a fucking cocky nerd,_ before she was coming undone beneath him, her walls clenching around him as she came. He continued to thrust into her because, _god,_ he wasn't done yet. He brought a hand around her to rub her clit and managed to bring her to another earth-shattering orgasm as he came inside her, screaming her name as he did so.

They both collapsed to the ground, puffing from exertion but grinning widely.

"Fuck, that was good," Bellamy laughed.

"I know," Clarke agreed. She was certain she'd just had the best and most exciting sex of her life. "We should probably get dressed," she sighed. Bellamy agreed and the two of them slowly dressed. Clarke was just about to put her panties back on when Bellamy grabbed them from her hand. Clarke looked at him in astonishment.

"How about you don't wear these?" he grinned wickedly, shoving them in his pocket. His hand slid up her skirt and brushed her still wet pussy. "Come to my apartment tonight," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhmm," Clarke agreed, barely able to form a coherent thought. At that moment the elevator doors opened and Bellamy hurriedly pulled his hand away.

"What are you two doing in here?" a fat man in a hard hat sputtered. "Have you been in here the whole time?" Clarke and Bellamy nodded.

"Well get out!" he yelled. "I gotta check some stuff." Clarke and Bellamy hurried out of the elevator, giggling as they ran down the last flight of stairs to the ground floor.

"I'll see you later," Bellamy winked as he climbed into a taxi. As soon as he was gone Clarke pulled out her phone.

"Raven?" she said when her friend answered. "You'll never believe what just happened."


End file.
